jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Bat Boy
Bat Boy is a failed scientific experiment and professional wrestler. He was first introduced as the 6th contender in the first ever Jerma Rumble. He is thought to be the shittiest character ever made, and Jerma stated in the third Jerma Rumble that all of his stats are set to 13/100, making him possibly not only the worst shitty character, but maybe even the weakest after The Pencil. Bat Boy was once ran over with a car by Benjamin Franklin. Physical Appearance Bat Boy has light red skin, a disproportionately large chest, short and small arms, long thin legs and uncommonly large feet which have only three toes and pointed claws. He has a huge pair of wings, which in most cases blocks the view of what's happening in the ring. He has a long neck and a deformed face, with a small nose and large ears. He also seems to have a fake pair of dog ears that are barely positioned on top of his head (these are meant to be his real ears, but due to the limitations of WWE 2K14, he has normal ears on the sides of his head). Jerma reveals that he has "the resilience of 20 bats" in the first Jerma Rumble, which explains his surprisngly strong showing in the first Jerma Rumble. Background Jerma revealed that Bat Boy was originally a normal boy that was fused with a bat to try and make a character similar to Spider-Man. After some weeks, Bat Boy revealed himself as an annoying idiot, and after some more weeks the scientists were tired of him, so they gave Bat Boy a suitcase with $4,000 in it and told him to go to Philadelphia. After that, it is not known how Bat Boy entered the Jerma Rumble. It looks like Bat Boy actually received some powers from the experiments as his strength is very disproportionate with the size of his arms making it look like he has superhuman strength while in actuality he is weak as shit. Benjamin Franklin once ran Bat Boy over with his car to try and kill Bat Boy, but he sadly survived. It is currently unknown if he can use his pair of wings to fly. In the Ring Bat Boy is usually teaming up with someone or he's most likely the one getting attacked. He has never won a Jerma Rumble and he never lasted more than 5 minutes except in Jerma Rumble 3. His first elimination was Byeah #284, but after about two minutes he was eliminated by Gabe Newell. In Jermania 2014, he appeared during Grandpa's Gauntlet Match against all the shitty characters when Grandpa was distracted from all the shitty characters fighting for who the best shitty character was. Bat Boy sneaked behind grandpa and attacked him. Jerma said that Bat Boy was not even supposed to be in this since he was presumed dead after Benjamin Franklin ran him over. After fighting with Grandpa alone, The Chicken, Santa Claus and Martin Van Buren joins and attack Grandpa, ending the match with all of the shitty characters disqualified. In Jerma Rumble 3, Bat Boy enters appropriately as 13th, a moment after Mr. Sneak Man defeats Demon Lord Zeraxos. Bat Boy tried to get attention with his famous dance but failed and even got insulted by Jerma. He is able to eliminate The Egg, after that he kept fighting and, in the end, gets eliminated by Sonny the Bird, ironically in the same way he eliminated The Egg before. Gallery File:BatBoyEliminate.PNG|Bat Boy's first ever elimination, where he is seen pushing Byeah #284 out of the ring BatBoySneak.PNG|Bat Boy sneaking behind Grandpa while he is distracted GrandpaFight.PNG|Grandpa trying to fight 4 shitty characters at once, while Bat Boy is covering the view with his large wings and chest as usual BatBoyEliminate2.PNG|Bat Boy second ever elimination, where he eliminates The Egg during Jerma Rumble 3 BatBoyEliminated.PNG|Bat Boy getting eliminated by Sonny the Bird in the same way he eliminated The Egg BatBoyFace.PNG|A close up on Bat Boy's face after getting eliminated BatBoy.JPG|Even more dance moves of Bat Boy Trivia * His teeth are extremely sharp. * He may have connections with Glue Man. * He is Jerma's largest character if his wings are included. * Bat Boy is the only character to have his stats revealed. * His signature move in the ring may be a Reverse DDT, as it earns him a near fall in his Jermania appearance against Grandpa. * His legs, though very thin and short, are somehow capable of supporting his body and wings. * Having the power of 20 bats would have been impressive, had bats not been incredibly weak in the first place * He may be related in some way to Chuck Schnozwell, who was said to have the strength of fifty bats in Jermania 2018 Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Shitty Characters Category:Characters